Jet style combat
by AceofAir
Summary: Along with the title, what will happen if some pokemon were fighting in modern jet style like now. With no missile but their own power who can turn the tide of battle. But there was some trainer who can teach them about modern jet style.


**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon except my OC_**.

Chapter 1: breaking news

Today was a sunny day for school. With a clear blue sky beyond the ground. And packs of cloud, heading west as the wind were going there. Hopefully I want to make a miniature planes from a bottle for its body, an ice cream stick for its side and back wing structure. And the last of them is the antenna-looking thing on the front plane or HUD.

"Son! What are you doing in your room? Get out from there or else!" my mom yelled from the living room while she was watching TV. My mom has a long straight hair with the color of black. She is little taller than me. "Okay mom! I'm just trying to make a miniature plane!" I yelled back as I look to my bedroom door. I stand up and go outside of my comfy room I should say. I walked to the living room that just have a green chair and a green big sofa in front of it. And the center of it, a small wooden table almost fit to put six glass of coffee. Just go right in front of the bedroom door to make me towards to living room. I make myself to sit beside my mom as I looked to my mom brown eyes. "Almost all the day you said that, all the time I calling you to come here!" my mom gave me a glare to my own arrogant eyes. "Well if he did make it. We should proud with our son, honey." My father, who stands behind the sofa as he take a glass of coffee on his right hand…

My father… who works at the military was chosen to be ground forces. With his spiked hair with yellow to gold colored hair and a muscular body, he looks so strong and tough. Well even my father weren't a general 3 star or higher, he was actually a veteran troop. He was dream of his son; going out to the world of war together in the same ground. Even though I did rather take my time in the air than the ground if possible… I wonder if that word would be come true someday.

"Don't be like that mom! Dad has the point." 10 years old aged voice can be heard elsewhere.

He went downstairs and revealed a boy aged 10 years old. He was little younger than me. And the name was Pickle. My age now is 13 years old. His pony black hair was caught my family eyes. His thin body was no match for my own body. Well my brother always on my side if anything happen to me. Even though he on my side we truly like a rival. Just like him I have a pony hairs but I wasn't a black colored hair. I was the opposite of his black hair; white to grey colored. His eye ball was diamond blue, not much with my light red eye ball.

I'm not embarrassed in front of my friend even I look I was an old man, can't stand up still because of his back. Naturally they more like to be my friend, even though I rather not to get serious in all of the time about friendship. "Mom… he dreams to be jet fighter remembers? He always dreamed to fight along with dad of course!" he explained, my dream to be the best jet fighter in the world with my favorites planes; F/A-22A Raptor.

"Yes, you are right Pickle… but as long as he can be on the ground!" father suggested, being in the ground not making me a jet fighter but veteran.

"But a jet fighter must fight in the sky! Not on this solid ground!" I protested my father suggestion. My father was begun to face his older son at anger, making a long arguing. My mother and my brother try to separate our arguing battle.

But I wonder if they can do it… they can't even separate our arguing and yelling until this day of life.

Until my mother had enough, both of me and my father. She let her two hands rocketed straight until our center. Then she opens her hands widely as my father and I pushed back a bit; making our arguing break until none is left to spit out the word. But it wasn't over yet. My mother who sit still on the sofa, turned around his face against her younger son. She nodded as he nodded too as a reply. Then my mother gets up from the sofa and walk straight to my position. As she walked closer to me; I did feel kinda guilty after arguing with my father after five years with no replacement subject to change.

My brother did it to my father as well as we been pushed back to separated until our comfy room. My mom let the door closed and let me off her two hands. I looked to my mother who was still standing in front of the door.

She turned around in the same time as I drink a spit from my mouth. "Son…" my mother said desperately as her voice was so low. I turned my head to the white ceramics on the floor. Feeling guilty after so long arguing with my father over five years… feel guilty over my mind and my paralyze body. As she inhale and exhale her breath for a moment to calm down, she continued her speech "I know… and we all know about your magnificent dream to be go out in the war as a jet fighter…" she then turned around her face from me to the white and solid ceramics of my comfy room. Then she looked up to me as well I'm hearing her speech. "But… I won't let you die because of that stupid war you say…" she continued, she places her hand to my cooled after the heat head. "Your mom don't want to lost another of our family again… my son…" she seemed to feel so desperately, after losing one of our family in the world war. Right after the nuclear attack that is feared most of the country of this world… I remembered that tales of my older brother; were being killed from that deathly nuclear attack. Almost all who were in the battlefield were killed, even my older brother. I turned my pale face to the white ceramic on the floor.

Closing my eyes tightly shut for not let any of my tears begin to escape from my saddened eyes.

Back then went I was five years old and my younger brother was two years old. My older brother… who was twenty years old; going to help his father to win the battlefield from invaders back then… it wasn't our father to convince him to going out to coldness of battlefield. It was his feeling that he actually want to save our father from danger. His feeling was right, after he saved our father from deadly attack from above the sky. But also cost his life for the side effect after saving our father. Back then, we all very shocked after hearing the news of the new found dead body laying on the deadly ground was actually one of our family. It was terrified to see my older brother dead body from each side. Almost all of his body was black as midnight. But only him who was founded full body from the deadly bomb. That day… my father was horrified to see a dead body laying on the battlefield. Even he or she was killed by our head family; he still horrified to see it. It reminds him about his first son dead body. Even I hated world war ever since I was confirmed that; nothing will be end with war except sadness at the point of the long spear they been search. They took our first generation from our family blood to the coldness of battlefield. That makes me though that; wars are cruel even for the real life treats us.

My mom who fell her knees on the solid ceramics on the floor, were feeling lost anything that she ever had.

I opened my eyes closely as the tears begin to flow from my eyes. She even make a cry that anyone could even imagine what kind of feeling she had passed back then.

Yes I know I want to be the best jet fighter in the world. After seeing how beautiful the pilot flying freely in the clear blue sky above us who still in the scale of the round earth. But as soon as I remembered that day of my fallen brother in the cruel war; I've been discourage to be the best jet fighter. "Son… I know the world is cruel… you also know it do you?" she looked up to my discouraged face. I slowly nodded as I didn't notice I wasn't pay attention to her. "So be a good jet fighter that capable take our beautiful sky back, okay son?" her hands was put on my cheek, try to encourage me to be a jet fighter someday. I sweep up all of my tears that haven't fallen to the solid ceramics. And I looked up to my mom face; glare each other with care and love. Then not a few minutes we begin to smile at each other face; turned around the hurt scenery into the beautiful picture.

"Okay mom… I will be a good jet fighter that will take our beautiful blue skies from the coldness and cruel war one day, I promised it!" as I smiled warmly to my sunlight faces, making the light to grew even brighter than before. My mom was stood up from her knees; try to find her normal condition back. My mom turned around from me and walks forward to the white wooden craft door; leading to the living room. As she slightly open the door smoothly as her hand begin to pull even more, she turned around her face at me making her beautiful face on her shoulder. She turned her straight lips slowly into make a small smile at me. I turned smile as well as a respond. She turned her head forward to the destination after leave me and the door opened.

I stood up with my two legs and make them to move forward to the abandoned door open widely. I push the door that leading both living room and my comfy bedroom.

I make myself to lock this door to seal myself alone to think of this day though. I turned around 180 degrees and faces toward to my comfortable bed. I simply let my tired body falling to the softly bed as I have gone closer until in the range of my fallen body. I turned my upside down body to the TV around the corner.

I grabbed the TV remotes nearby my tired body on the bed. I lift my head with my hand and turned it into a nice place to put a head on it, lazy style. The TV lights the room as it flashed at once as I pressed the turn or off button. I changed the channel into the TV news station. I watch what is going wrong in this country or maybe the outsider who live in the different country and nation. The news reporter was actually begun to make his announce about today condition. As soon as he wants to give his word to us, who watch the same TV news channel of course; one of the TV station staff came to the scenery of moving picture. The TV staff was whispered as the news reporter nodded in understands. I looked in confusion making one question that will be answered; what are they whispered about? As soon as he want to begin his word, I turn my lazy style body to sit tight style to make me listened carefully as I raised one of my elbows in confusion.

"We just have word from the military of air forces that one of the training pilot assistant was saw a blue looking jet in the sky flying in 10000 feet from the water surface, here's the video that has been taken by the assistant on the back of the pilot seat." Then a video pop out from the screen that the news reporter was sit on. A video camera watches how the beginner fighter pilot training was. The cameraman was sit in the back of the steering pilot in front of him; looking around the high sky below and above them. But as soon as the camera slowly but surely turned around from the beautiful scenery; he found something flying above the clouds. It has a blue and grey color from its body, not know what the squadron fighter that person in. from its HUD until its center body was white to grey color. Its wings of the plane looks like a wing of F-14D codename super tomcat that fly above 200 miles per hour. But question filled my mind; there are two questions: first, in the front of the jet plane it has something that looks like a horn that position beside of the cockpit. And second: I never saw before a thrust colored blue same as it jet colors and the type of that kind of thrust.

The video paused as everything went black except around the mysterious jet plane. As soon as the reporter says "we confirmed that the pilot wasn't fly high above the skies." As the video start again, from the first appearance of the mysterious jet plane that which where the unknown squadron are.

As the video replayed again and I realized what just the reporter has been said last time. 'So that's mean...' I try to think again the second time; trying to remembered what did the reporter said. 'So the jet plane wasn't far from the mysterious jet plane… which could be mean…' then suddenly before think much further into the climax I heard my younger brother, pickle knocking the door panicking. I turned my face around to my door. Then, hear the wind that carries of the sound of my brother "quick brother! Dad is trying to evacuate us! So please open this locked door and get out from there!" I start to wonder, look up to the sky bedroom and thinking. "What do you mean evacuate, Pickle! I don't understand!" I said it out loud as I turned off my light room TV. "I will tell you later after you get out! Dad is… dad is…" as he wants to continue his sentence, his voice lower by himself; begging me to get out from my comfy room. Then a bang sound was heard by anywhere around it. The wind that carried the wave sound was subsided. I opened my eyes; realize was going wrong with our head family; father. I stand up and runs towards the portal to lead me to the living room; the wooden door.

As I try to stir the lock to open the door, another wind carried a loud sounds that same as before. I pause my whole body and leave me a temporary paralyze. Then I try to knock it off by my head, shook left and right quickly to resume what I was going to do.

The door was able to be opened at anytime now after I stir it too hard, well maybe too harsh I think.

I quickly check the situation I've been here. My eyes did capture a single picture of my family. "Mother! Father! Pickle!" I tried to break the silent wind and hoped that; they or anyone could hear and respond back. But none of the wind calling me for responds about their whereabouts from everywhere. I ran to outside of the home; trying to catch them up if there were already left me alone in this quite house. But that would be impossible if my mother could lefts me alone.

I realized after I got in front of the gate leading me to the outside zone; the door already opened up widely, leaving nothing but the wind flew through it.

My eye lid revealed the eyes of thousand questions. 'Did they already go to outside-' my sentence of curious was cut off by sudden gun fired. It also catches up by falling ammo to the ground, leaving the wind to silent. 'Where that sounds come from?' I didn't hear it well where the shooter is. Because the wind who carried the gun fired sound can be heard in anywhere nearby it. I tried to knock it off from my head by shook my head continuously. Then I tried to the point of the sound come from. So I decided to go outside; leaving nothing but like haunted house behind. I took right after I pass the garage gate beside of my house. Then I founded myself paralyzed by a loud scream. I look left and right; trying to found the source of the scream. I did found nothing but a gust of wind heading to west. I shrugged myself in notice that could be imagination of mine. I ran as fast as I could go.

"Mother…! Father…! Pickle…!" I tried to catch the picture of their whereabouts' right now while I tried to catch my breath. Every time I call them up; no answer can be heard. I stop myself from running almost twelve minutes. I use go in random direction if there where intersection along the way. I put my hands to my shackling leg. My back even can't get it normal stance in the moment. My face turn around to the solid ground leaving nothing but question filled my head as some tears begin to fall.

But soon as I noticed surround me; there's no single life in the picture I caught up.

This filled my head again with another question. But I tried to ripped the paper of my surrounding question; leaving only one paper lefts in my head. 'Where all of you went? Mother… father… pickle…' I tried to check again the question paper that only left and can be answered if I found the pencil to write it down.

After stop awhile to catch a moment breath; an explosion nearby me can be heard with a flash as well. I got my feet of the ground and found myself stand on the ground but a few inches from I was started to jump back. My heart began to pound harder by itself as I felt very surprises after that well magnitude explosion. "W-w-what w-was t-t-t-that!?" I found myself asked an easy answer to find. I did realize my body begin to shaking even the wind can easily push me back. I want to shred the new paper off from my head; but some reason I can't. Because my sense to know something that is curious was able the paper steeled itself. I shook my head quickly with my eyes closed together and try to steel myself to go on. I started to move my paralyzed body. Try to break the condition like this one. It's hard though even I tried again to steel my hard pounded heart.

After I calmed myself down, I can go on with no problem right now.

I started to move my legs forwards one by one and one after another. I walked the straight forward road on the way to the source of the explosion. Then I regained my run speed after the short walk. I don't know why, but my body strangely runs faster by second. I feel my adrenalin going to reach it max level while I still running down the road. A couple of minutes running; my sweats already soaked my whole body and my legs start to shaking by itself if I running down the road. I left my body stopped by itself. I panting out from my both nose and my mouth; wanting to rest and try to restore the energy I've lost already on the road.

Then went I turned my picture to the east; it turned itself to the left side of the street.

Someone just let out her or his scream freely, wanting for help. Then I shook off my head to gather the voice come from. I took my face to the ground; thinking who is screaming for help. By only minutes, I was just has the right answer that I have gathered from my brains. "Mother!" my eye widened when I spit out the name of my light that leads me to the white side. I started to run left that where the scream was. I didn't thinking the second time to turn right that time. I run faster and faster to make sure that they all still alive. When I turn right in intersection; I found a large field that has three people defending an unconscious large blue monster behind them from hundred of bats flying around them.

That familiar face was filled my head to find the name of the faces. "FATHER! MOTHER! PICKLE!" I spit out that word to catch their attention to me. But no one turned their faces against mine. I tried to scream again and again continuously. None of those scream caught their attention. When I was thinking they will be attacked by those hundreds of bats by now. It did attacked when I tried to do something to reach them. The bats flying around them and it create a tornado of bats that can make the wind carried away easily. My eyes widened when the bats broke their formation and go straight towards my whole family. They all still stood bravely; none of the fear can pass through them. When it comes to surround them, I quickly go to their location while they still attacked by those bats. When I came and broke their middle-progressed attack, I see three bodies lay on the ground weakly.

"F-father…? M-m-mother…? Pickle?" I put my knees to the ground and let my tears escape from my eyes. I shook their body slightly one by one; hoping that they still alive from the aggressor. They didn't move nor open their eyes.

A blood was covering my clean hand; make them as red as blood.

The blood was from their weak body, leaving from their body and escape to the solid ground. When I realized that they already passed on, I scream loud as I could go with my voice. "NO!" I spit out that word loudly as I got angry and angrier. I've lost my big brother in the war, and now… I've nothing to survive with. I turned my face towards behind me. I stood up and I give them an evil look that can be remembered by anyone.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL TO THE DEATH AND THROW YOU TO THE DEEPEST OF THE CLIFF!" as I swing my right hand from my left shoulder to my right side, hanging in the air for a second. My courage was building up higher and higher as my rage to be its first floor. The bats weren't responds nor replied my word. But they gather as one and left me and my family alone. 'They already left!' I didn't make myself an idiot in this critical condition. I tried to calm myself from anger I've released. I close my hot eyes and inhale, and then exhale some of breath slowly to call a water to extinguish my raged fire.

It takes a couple of minutes just for make myself cool down from the heat.

If those bats are still wandering around, then I can make myself kill it even though it was large. But they hurt my family a lot this time than my brother did. I turned to my back and go down to my knees; checking them if they still alive. I picked up my father hands and put it on my ears; wanting to hear of his pulse if they still running or pounding. I close my eyes to concentrate myself to hear the pulse if they still running. I heard it after a couple of second. It was weak… too weak even if my father wanted to move his body.

But when I want to put my father hands and go to check out another weak body, I heard someone just talking to me. You must…be their…child *huff* *huff* right…? someone else was here nearby, but who could it be? I scout my surrounding area. I didn't even miss a tiny stone in my sharp eyes. I've rotated one full of circle, but nothing was caught to my picture except tree, grass and ground who been covered by sand. 'Who did say that?' I thought and think to myself; who just pop up some sentence in my mind last time.

It…was…me…*huff**huff*…I was… here…! Behind…your *huff**huff* mother… it sounds that it needed helped quick. He said he was behind my mother weak body. I stood up on my two feet and walk from my father and go turn around to behind my mother. I was realized that the blue monster about two or more meters was laid on the ground weakly same as my all family did. It has a thin wing on each side. Wait! This monster was looked like on the TV that I last watch it. Only, this one has short claws but sharp as a knife. My heart was pounding hard and tried to react or say something to it. But I'm not sure if this kind of monster WAS able to talk in my mind. 'No… I should think twice before I…' my mind was being interrupt with another voice in my head. You still…don't…believe me…? this voice was much weaker than last time it did. It claw was swing weakly on the ground leaving a shred mark. It tried to comfort me to get closer to it. I did get closer to it; my body was being enveloped by fear. My spirit was being eaten by this fear. As I got closer to it as I imagine if this monster eat me whole!

But the image on my mind was destroyed by a picture of blood, flowing through of its back to the ground.

The blue feather on its back, turned to be darker of blood color. My eye suddenly opened by itself at the moment. "Your back!" as I fall one of my knees to the ground for better picture. I try to look closer to the injured spot, try to use first aid technique I've got I the lesson from school. If I can heal this monster, it will help me as a token of appreciate. But it flew away by the open wind after I was seeing this horrible wound. This wound was opened up widely from it shoulder to its left wing. Nothing but all blood was covering the wounds.

I closed my eyes for briefing and remembered the wound that I have seen it before.

I shook my head to neutralize my mind off from the past. Then I open my eyes closely to see if it okay. It still briefing heavily for air and I try to turn my picture to the wound it got. "Why it can be like this?" I asked if it still have a detail where it got a serious wound back there. I was…flying…in the…sky…in…searching…for…my… it then was faded away from my head as the last sentence was weaker and weaker. Then I turned my eyes to the monster eyes, if it still alive or other thing. Then I wasn't sure if it still alive, because it was feel that it was passed out. It didn't make it eyes open up for a minute that I've been waited. Afterwards, my mind was searching an action that I must have in hurry. While I still searching my mind was starting to panic as I stood up and turned around full circle if anyone was here.

"HELP!" I screamed an out loud voice. But no winds was carried back a response or anyone did come to me.

My panic was I over the level. My heart pounding hard like it was being pounded by hammer. My body was starting to move by itself. My condition was getting to its edge. I must find a solution around here. But what I must to do now!? I still get tired from running all the way from home to this large field. I'm overheated from what I have gone from beginning to the middle of the edge. I tried to make my father or anyone in my family can get up soon. I shook their head and body slightly. But they not open their eyes for respond. I put my hand on my head trying to calm myself from panic. This situation gives me confusion from what I must go in the direction.

The first was; help the blue monster to the nearest animal hospital.

The second was; help my parent first to get to the hospital and get treatments.

It is difficult to hit two birds with one stone in this time. The two birds were flying around me faster than the last time I want to make a hit of those two birds again. No, there still another way to do around here somewhere. I will take a middle way to hit the two birds this time. I know this will be ridiculous but there's no other way to make them all to the safe zone.

"I will carry them all…" I murmured to myself; not knowing how much the weight I must lift. I go to my brother weak body and lift him and lay him to my right shoulder. Make his belly to be the balancer. I do this to my mother; that has a double weight of my thin brother. 'Ugh! This is heavier than I thought it would be.' I didn't think if I carry two people lay on my shoulder could be this heavy. I even want to fall my knees to the ground as my mother weight body was make contact to my tired body. I start to straight my back up. I can make my back to its normal state. But I wonder if I can carry them all to the hospital even I must endure the weight that I lift right now. I now as tired as I can be to lift my important family to me to get to the hospital. I walked myself to my father body while I still carry an overweight box on both shoulder. But now I have more paper of question on my mind.

If I lift my father, where should I put him?

My both shoulder where my two of whole family lay on. But if I lift my father with my two hands, my brother and my mother could be easily go to the ground without warning. I have reached my father without any second. Well now, how I'm gonna lift my father weak body up above the grounds? There must be a way to lift three bodies at a time. But my body has lost most of it fuel of energy only to lift up these weak bodies up. I put my knees down to the ground and lend two of my shaking hand to lift up my father body up. "Come on!" I yelled at myself to regain a bit of my energy. I didn't manage to lift my father up above this ground.

I tried and tried to lift my father to above the ground. I panting heavily as my vision begin to blur. I put both my brother and my mother body to the ground slowly. I put them beside my father body. As I look the trio as I felt lonely after the time passed through me. They even more like abandoned-dead body on my red eyes. Then I let my body fall to the ground slowly but surely. Make myself face-first-fall to the muted ground. I turned my body until I faced myself to the cloudy skies.

"Is there nothing I can do to save them…?" I murmured myself as I can't do anything to my important family and one-strangely monster. My vision was blurring each time as my body won't move anymore. My eyes were slowly covered by black color slowly from up until I can only see a half of the cloudy skies.

Then it slowly got black out in second, I got myself passed out with other.

**_NOTE : well that took long enough just to make this chapter go on. Well yes I know they all hopeless to live on or I should say they not going to make it. Well that should be the plot I will use to go on in the next chapter that going to be a lot easier. And I should have known that I used a silly title… because I don't have any idea for the title._**


End file.
